The Girl Who Saved Us
by BornToBeAWitch1989
Summary: After being rescued by Logan, Amy Stuart has to stand up to someone from her past in order to survive. She makes friends, forms relationships, and learns secrets. Will Amy have a future? More summary inside... R
1. A day like this could turn for the worst

Summary- After being rescued by Logan, Amy Stuart has to stand up to someone from her past in order to survive. She makes friends, forms relationships, and learns secrets. Will Amy have a future? Will the students of the Xavier School of the Gifted be doomed? No one knows but Amy herself.

Chapter 1- "A day like this could turn for the worst."

On a day like this, a bright beautiful day, the sky filled with clouds and the sun shining brightly, no one ever thought it could get worse. Amy Stuart never thought it would get worse, especially on a day like this. And it did. Amy was a bright young woman yet still a girl. Only 17 and she could make her father crumble at the sight of her beautiful brown eyes that she has, when she wants something. She was elegant, but sporty with the long wavy black hair, currently in a ponytail. A basketball champ in her High School. Midday and after the lunch period was when it happened. Amy was practicing and running around, playing a friendly game of basketball with her classmates.

"Jenna! Pass it to me!" Amy cried, positioning herself to catch the ball and when she did, she turned around and the ball.

With a "whoosh", the ball sailed through the basket. Cheers erupted from her teammates; excited by the extra point Amy had gotten them. With huge grin, Amy went after the ball that was slowly bouncing away. As she caught the ball, a huge noise silenced the cheers.

"**BANG**!"

A door had thrown opened by an unseen force, and it slammed against the wall. There stood three men, and as everyone watched, they started towards Amy. The man in the lead was Amy's father, James Stuart, the police chief of the small town. The other two men, one on each side of James, were his buddies. James didn't look very happy. Disgust was written all over his face.

Amy backed away, still holding the forgotten basketball. She was terrified, and confused to why her father and his two drinking buddies were in her school.

"D-Dad, what are you doing here?" Amy asked.

Her father only had to say the four words that would make her more terrified of what was going to happen.

"I read your journal" James said.

Her eyes widened in fear. Her face drained of color. She backed up even more until she hit the wall behind her. A stray thought floated through her mind, reminding her of the door to her right, leading to the outside.

"What do you mean you read my journal? " Amy asked.

James looked at her and said "I read the whole thing, from front to back. You're a freak"

She shook as a few stray tears escaped from her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. Slowly and unnoticeable, her hands, still holding the ball, crackled silently with blur-colored electricity. With each shake of her body, it grew stronger and brighter.

"Dad…Please don't say that… I'm your daughter" Amy pleaded.

James looked at her and said that turned her world to chaos, "You are no daughter of mine."

The electricity became more intense, and as everyone in the gym finally noticed, the basketball was covered with electricity, so much that not one person could see the color of the ball. The ball exploded. Everyone screamed and covered their faces with their arms to protect themselves. Small tendrils of smoke floated from in between Amy's hands, where the basketball once was.

When James looked back, Amy was gone. The door slowly closed. He ran out and looked around wildly. He couldn't find Amy.

He yelled. He swore. But the result was the same, Amy had escaped.


	2. Running gets you nowhere and somewhere

Chapter 2 – "Running only gets you nowhere and somewhere"

Amy ran, getting further and further away from her father. Only God knows how violent James could get with all the rage building inside of him, especially towards mutants. She arrived home, got inside, and ran up the stairs to her room. She grabbed a bag and hurriedly put stuff in it. Once that was done, she grabbed a sweatshirt with a hood to hide her face, out of her closet. She took one last look around her room. Light blue walls adorned with favorite singers and actors. A shelf filled with basketball awards. A small white, vanity table that used to be her mother's. Her bed was in the middle of the room. With tears in her eyes, she turned and left. Never to go back.

As night fell, it started to rain. Temporarily safe with the hoodie she wore, she walked. She kept looking over her shoulder, afraid someone was following her and every time a cop car cruised by, she would slowly pull the hood on her head further down. Paranoia and fear, the most common traits anyone would have if they were running away.

Amy was tired of walking. She wished she could drive, but she purposely left her car at home because she knew as a cop's daughter, that she could be easily traced through the license plate. She had to steal a car, something simple and not very noticeable, like a truck. Like the dark green truck that was sitting in front of a pub.

She looked around and seeing no one, she crept alongside the truck. She peeked in the back and strangely enough, saw a hanger. Amy picked it up and tried to unlock the truck by sticking the hooked part into the door. Over and over she tried, but failed. Tears starting coming, she couldn't help it. She slumped to the ground, the hanger still in the window. Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched by the owner of the truck. The man was drinking when for no reason, he looked out the window. He didn't shout or run or do what another man would have done, if his truck was being stolen. When he saw the girl slump down after failing to break into the car, he calmly paid for his drink and got up.

Amy was still there when the man came out of the pub. Amy gasped when she noticed there was a shadow over her. She looked up and saw him. She slowly stood up.

"I…um…take it the truck is yours?" Amy asked.

A gruff voice came out of the man's mouth, "Yea."

"I'm…uh…I'm sorry" Amy looked at him, nervously twisting her hands. She stopped when he noticed. "I'll go… again, I'm sorry."

Amy turned and left, disappearing into the darkness. She roughly wiped her tears away and laughed at the fact that she got caught. Obviously she's not very good at breaking into a car. She was so focused on reprimanding herself that she didn't hear the soft footsteps behind her. She turned around and stopped short. There were three men standing there. Because it was nighttime, they looked dark and dangerous.

At that moment, she realized her mistake. She was trapped.


	3. Desperate TimesDesperate Measures

Chapter 3- "Desperate situations calls for desperate measures"

The owner of the truck, the man known as Logan, roughly yanked the damaged hanger out of the window. With a stogie in his mouth, he shook his head at the girl's pathetic attempt to steal a truck. Logan opened the door and stopped short. He sniffed. Something was in the air, the smell of fear and danger; it was so strong that he couldn't ignore it. Logan threw the stogie in the truck, shut the door, and followed the smell. He soon realized he was taking the same path that the girl had taken. Hearing a small cry, he turned his head to the left. He took a few steps into the alley and saw the girl. Only she was in the air, her legs dangling at nothing and surrounded by men. Her face was getting redder and redder as the man's hand squeezed her neck. The three men laughed.

Logan's hands formed into fists, causing the adamantium to come out between his knuckles with a "SNIKT." The sound was loud compared to the laughter. The laughter died slowly as the men turned towards Logan. The leader lowered the girl and twisted her body so her back was against his chest. The two men, one on each side, each had a knife and they rushed at Logan, the knives in the air. Before they attempted to stab him, Logan ran towards him and moved his fists forward, as if he was going to punch them, but instead of his fists, it was the adamantium. It went into their stomachs with a sickening sound. They looked at him with shock and fell back dead.

The leader, who was the only one left, was getting mad. He gripped harder, squeezing her neck, and cutting off her air. Her eyes widened. She desperately tried to get the man to let her go, but he ignored her. There was only one thing left to do, she didn't want to do it, but she had to. She stilled her hands and slowly blue flickering lights started to appear. Logan was the only one who noticed. He watched as the blue lights got intense and brighter. All of sudden, the man screamed. She had shocked him. The man let her go as he shook his hands. She scampered away from him. The man, madder than ever, pulled out a gun from behind. Logan had seen him pull the object out and was already rushing towards him, his hand raised.

"**BANG!"**

A shot rang out in the dark silent air. Logan stopped mid-run and landed backwards with a loud thud. The girl watched as blood seeped from his shoulder. She looked towards the man, who was walking towards her, and inched backwards against the hard brick wall. There was a small splash. She looked down to see that the man had stepped into a puddle. A large puddle, large enough that she was sitting in it. She quickly put her hands in the water and the man stopped. He was unsure of what was going to happen. With fierce determination, she willed the blue electricity to come back. Almost instantly, the lights surrounded her hands. As soon as the electricity touched the water, it shocked both her and the man. The man screamed and shook violently. She screamed as she felt the shock go through her body, causing her pain.

Logan, who had gotten up from the ground unharmed, watched as they screamed. He let the claws in his hands slink back inside him. Then suddenly the man stopped flailing and dropped to the ground. As soon as the man dropped, the lights vanished as if they never existed and the girl stopped screaming. With his eye on her, he walked towards the man and found that he was dead. He then walked towards her and kneeled down beside her. Her eyes were focused on the dead body. Before Logan could say anything, she fell forward, and he caught her. He turned her so she was facing him, and he saw that she had fainted. He slid his arm under her legs and lifted her up. He settled her more against his chest. Her head rolled and lay on his chest. Holding her in his arms, bridal style, he walked out of the alleyway.


	4. A time to run and a time to sleep

I dedicate this chapter to Ryan Clark and Jesse Chivilo, my high school classmates. Ryan died a year ago March and Jesse recently died. RIP guys…you will forever be missed. Tell people you love them as much as you can when they're here and when they're gone…keep them in your prayers.

"There is a time to run and a time to sleep"

It was only a few hours after the alleyway attack and Amy was still out. Logan, driving his truck, glanced back a few times. It was almost midnight when Amy finally woke up.

"Mmmm…" Amy moaned.

Amy moved some more and her head nodded as if she was having a nightmare. Logan noticed her movements and tapped her shoulder to wake her up.

"Hey" Logan said.

Amy moaned some more and with a jerk and a shout, she woke up.

"Whoa! Hey, you ok?" Logan asked.

"What?" Amy asked, looking at him, "oh, yea, I'm fine"

Logan looked at her with a raised eyebrow and looked back to the road. Amy looked around, wondering where she was. The darkness surrounded them with a few flickering light posts as they past them, guiding the drivers to their destination. Amy looked at Logan and noticed something.

"How come you're not hurt?" Amy asked.

"What are you talking about?" He grunted.

"I saw you get shot" She explained.

Logan looked at her and replied "I can heal"

"Heal?" Amy asked, perplexed, "You mean you're a mutant too? Like me?"

He nodded.

"What about your hands? I mean, I saw you do something with your hands." Amy asked.

Logan looked at her. He simply brought up his free hand and the class came out

"Whoa! Cool!" Amy exclaimed.

Logan looked at her in surprise. It was not a response he was looking for. Usually people would show fear. He brought the claws back in.

"Wow" Amy grinned, "This just keeps getting better and better."

"How come you're not scared of me?" Logan asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

Amy was quiet for a second, contemplating her response.

"Oh…I don't know. Maybe because of what you did back there. I think it's something else though," Amy explained, "I think I've seen you before, I don't know where… but…I don't know how to explain this better."

Logan was silent, and then he said, "Ok, I think that might be a good answer."

"Yea" Amy said. She looked out her window into the night sky. An awkward silence ensued. A few minutes later, Amy spoke up. "Did I kill him?"

A questioning look covered his chiseled features before realizing what she meant. He let out a small sigh, "Yea."

"Oh" she said, tears filling up her eyes. Being brave, she didn't let them fall.

The silence filled up the truck once again as they drove through the darkness. They continued to drive, stopping once for gas. As he was getting gas, he noticed through his window that Amy was yawning. After getting gas, he drove a few more miles before he finally noticed a sign for a cheap motel. He pulled into the parking lot of the motel as Amy noticed where they were going.

"Why are we stopping at a motel?" Amy asked.

"I need some sleep and so do you. It's late." Logan said.

They got out of the truck and went into the motel. Logan registered a room with two beds. A few minutes later, they went into their assigned room. Amy went straight into the bathroom while Logan, claimed one of the bed his by throwing his bag on top of the bed. He went over to the mini-fridge, hoping for some beer when he heard Amy shriek. His head whipped towards the closed door and he walked the short distance to it.

Logan knocked on the door and hesitantly asked, "Hey kid, you okay?"

"It's Amy, not Kid, and Oh my God! My eyes are blue, and my hair…Holy Shit!" Amy hollered out from behind the door.

Logan was confused. "Uh…okay… I'm gonna go down and see if they have any beer" Logan said.

Amy didn't say anything.

"Okay…" Logan whispered and left.

Inside the bathroom, Amy was looking at the mirror image of herself. Standing in shock, she explored her new features. Her eyes, once a soft chocolate brown, now an electric blue. Her long hair, was still black, but the ends were tipped in shocking white and some strands were white as well. After a few minutes of gazing at herself in wonder, she left the bathroom. As soon as she shut the bathroom door, the main door opened and Logan walked in with a case of beer. Logan looked up at Amy as he walked in. He shut the door, went to his bed, and set the case of beer down. He opened it and grabbed one for himself.

"Can I have one?" Amy asked.

Logan looked at her. He picked up another can and threw it at her, which she expertly caught.

"Thanks. I didn't catch your name." Amy said.

"I didn't tell you, but it's Logan" He said, sitting down on the bed facing the television that was in the room. He picked up the remote and turned it on.

A few minutes passed by as Logan flicked through the channels and Amy sipping her beer. Once he found that nothing was on, he turned off the TV, and threw the remote back to its place in the bedside table.

Logan, who was curious about her shriek in the bathroom asked, "What was going on in the bathroom?"

Amy, startled, looked at Logan. "What? Oh! Um… my eyes and my hair, they changed." She sipped her beer, "My eyes used to be brown, and my hair never had any white in it. And now…" she gestured to her new features.

Logan nodded in understanding and took a gulp of beer. Amy sipped hers again and set it on the bedside table.

"I guess I should get some sleep now" Amy said.

"Yea" Logan said.

The silence was awkward as Amy got under her covers and Logan turned off the lights. The room went black as night. As Amy snuggled into the warm blankets, her eyes closing, she said into the darkness, "Good night, Logan."

Logan paused. He looked over to the bundled form and whispered "Goodnight, Amy."

~~~~_~~~~Vision~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vision~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vision~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Amy stood in the darkness. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew it was the future. It always was. Never the past, or the present. Slowly the darkness lifted and images began to appear. First came her father reading her journal, and then came the exploding basketball and his furious expression after she ran._

_She was confused. This was the past, not the future._

_Then she heard voices. She turned towards the sound, fear building up inside of her. The images disappeared and other images appeared, but instead of a frozen picture, it was like a scene out of a movie. She saw her father and his two buddies. They were huddled over a table._

_She walked around them and saw on the table, a map. Her father was pointing to an area, and she looked closer. It was the motel that she and Logan were currently sleeping in. She gasped. _

"_This is where she and that freak is," her father said, "I want you to get her and kill whoever gets in your way."_

_One of his buddies said, "Sure man, sure enough we'll get him and we will be glad to do it. Right, Eddie?" _

_Eddie replied, "Oh yea, man!"_

_Amy's eyes widened._

"_Good" Her father said, a smile gracing his face. He looked up and his smile got bigger. _

_Amy looked into her father's cold eyes as he looked at her._

"_Hello Sweetheart" He said._

_She screamed as an unknown force pulled her back from her dream. The last thing she saw was her father's cruel smile and cold eyes._

_~~~~~~~~~~Vision~~~~~~~~~~Vision~~~~~~~~~~~~Vision~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"NOOOOOOOO!" Amy screamed as she shot up from her bed.

Logan shot up as well, his claws extended. He turned the lights on. He saw Amy sitting up and breathing hard. He looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

Amy looked over to Logan and said, "We have to get out of here. Now!" She got out of her bed and gathered her things.

"What?!" Logan exclaimed.

"There are some men after me, we have to get out of here" Amy said.

Logan grabbed his bag and his beer, and they went to the door. Logan in the lead, opened the door. A voice carried down the hallway from the front desk.

"We're looking for this girl" The voice said.

"Oh no, what do we do now?" Amy whispered.

"C'mon, this way" Logan said, pulling her arm. Then went back in the room, the door closing after them.

Logan went to the window and opened it. Amy, curious, followed him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"We can get out this way" Logan said. Because the screen would not open, he sliced it open with his claws. He grabbed the bags and threw them out. He turned towards Amy.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Amy looked out the window and remarked "It's a good thing that we are on the first floor."

Logan grinned as he helped Amy out the window. She landed with a soft thud. He handed her the beer and she ran to the truck. As he swung a leg over the window banister, he heard a knock. He glanced back and as quick as lightening, he left the window, grabbed the bags, and ran towards the truck.

The door blew open. The two men looked around the room and saw the opened window. They ran towards it and looked out. They saw nothing. They had been too late and lost their chance.

I realized that I had forgotten the disclaimers in chapter one… so here it is- I do not own the X-men, only Amy and the character that are not recognizable.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter. R&R

R.I.P. Ryan and Jesse.


	5. Raise the curtain, its time to act!

HEYYY!!! No reviews so far….but I'm a patient gal. :D Enjoy this next chapter; I have a feeling that you will like this. By the way, there will be some swearing in this chapter, just a warning for those who don't like swearing. Ronni

Chapter 5- Raise the curtain, it's time to act!

Nearing Dawn, Amy slept soundly as Logan drove to their destination. After they had escaped from the men, they drove for a few miles in which Amy had fallen asleep. Logan was tired but still, he drove. In a way, he had no choice. Those men were after Amy and he had no idea why. Someway and somehow, he was going to find out.

He noticed a sign for a gas station and he glanced at his own gas levels for his truck, and noticed that it was nearing empty. He needed to get more gas so he pulled into the station, and as he pulled in, Amy woke up.

"Mmmm… Where are we?" Amy sleepily asked.

"Gas station" Logan replied.

"Oh" Amy said. She hopped out of the truck and stretched. She followed Logan into the station. She went into the bathroom as Logan went around the store, getting items such as food and other necessities. Logan was at the cash register when a pair of sunglasses dropped in front of him. It was Amy who had dropped the single item. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I need it" Amy said, "It's important."

Logan shook his head as he paid for the stuff and the gas. They left the store and got into the truck. After filling up the gas, they left.

Logan's curiosity got the better of him once again as he asked "What was that back at the hotel?"

"I guess you would call them Visions. I saw my dad and his buddies, the ones who were at the motel. He knew where I was and I don't know _how_ he knew" She explained.

"Oh" Logan said, nodding his head.

"You know what scares me?" She continued, "The fact that my dad knew I was there, in the vision I mean. He looked at me and said, 'Hello, Sweetheart'"

Logan looked over to her for a second before turning back to the road. "So you mean he could _see _you?" He asked.

"Yea…" Amy replied, taking a sip of the Coke that Logan had bought.

"So… Where are we going?" Amy asked, changing the subject.

"Gonna go see a friend of mine. He's a professor of a school for mutants" Logan said.

"Really? There 's actually a school for mutants?" She asked.

"Yup" Logan replied.

"Cool. What's his name?" She asked.

"Charles Xavier. He's the one that started up the school."

"So am I going to meet him?"

"Probably" Logan said.

They continued to drive as Amy contemplated more about the school. Her thoughts were interrupted by an exclamation by Logan.

"Shit!" Logan cried.

"What's wrong" Amy asked.

"There is a police block up there. Why are they blocking this road? There's nothing important about this road." Logan said.

"That would be for me" Amy said, as she bent down to grab something out of the bag.

"What?" Logan asked, perplexed.

"They're looking for me. My dad's a police chief. He's got connections. Ah! Here it is!" Amy said.

"Here's what?" Logan asked.

"Sunglasses, I told you it was important" Amy said, grinning.

Looking at Logan, she explained further. "I knew this was gonna happen, from a vision that I had gotten before we reached the hotel last night. A cop is gonna stop us and he's gonna have a picture of me. That's why I had you get the sunglasses. I'm gonna be a blind girl."

With a grin, she put the sunglasses on and pulled her hood over her head. Logan looked at her with disbelief.

"What?" He growled.

"This is the only way we can get through this block. Please? Don't you trust me?" Amy pleaded.

Logan looked at her and back to the block which was getting closer and closer by the second.

He sighed, defeated. "Alright, we'll do it your way."

"Yes!" Amy cheered, pumping her fists in the air.

Traffic slowed and a few minutes later, a cop stopped Logan. He stood by Amy's door and knocked on the window. Amy cocked her head slightly towards the sound as Logan reached over her and rolled the window down.

"Yes officer?" He asked.

"Hello sir, we have been looking for a run-away. We were curious if you've seen her?" He asked, bringing out a photograph. With the photo in his hand, he handed it to Amy, but she didn't take it. The cop was confused. Logan reached over and took the photo from his hands.

"Sorry officer, I don't recognize the girl" Logan said. He handed the photo back.

"How about you miss? Have you seen her?" The cop asked Amy.

Amy, eyes closed from behind the sunglasses so that she may actually be blind without any of the faking, slowly brought her hands up. She found the arm and moved her hands until it reached the photo. She felt around the sides, front and back of the photo.

"Sorry sir, I can't see what she looks like. I'm blind." Amy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" The cop said before Logan interrupted.

"That's alright Officer, it's no problem. Is there anything else?" He asked.

"Oh! Uh…no, you're good. You can go" The officer said, backing away from the truck.

Logan started the truck and they drove off. Once they got to the point where the cop was not visible in the side mirrors, Amy whipped off her glasses.

"That was fun!" she exclaimed.

Logan hid a grin with a cigar as Amy raved.

"He totally believed us!" She said.

"Yea, looks like your plan worked" Logan said.

"Oh hell yes it did!" Amy laughed, "Whew."

Amy bounced in her seat, excitement coursing through her veins.

"How much longer before we get there?" She asked

"Should be few more hours" he replied.

"Awesome!" Amy said with a huge grin.


	6. Part 1

_Amy's thoughts __The Professor's thoughts _ Im warning you…this is going to be a long one lol so brace yourselves.

Chapter 6- "A life is saved at the near cost of another" (Part 1)

Several hours later

Amy had fallen back to sleep, still tired from the events of the night before. Logan, who too was tired, slowed the truck down as he made the turn into the entrance of the school. He stopped the truck and looked out the window. A bald-headed man in a wheelchair sat there in front of the double doors. Logan turned towards Amy, and called her name.

"Hey Amy?" Logan said, poking her shoulder with a finger.

Amy stirred, "Hmmm…wha?"

"We're here" Logan said.

"We are?" Amy asked. She looked out her window as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her eyes widened at the great wonderment of the school.

"Wow" she whispered.

Her eyes moved over the school and landed on the smiling wheelchair-bound man. She got out of the truck, grabbed her bag, and followed Logan. She smiled as she got closer to the man.

"Hello, Miss. Stuart. My name is Charles Xavier. I'm the professor and head of the school here." The professor said, and he stuck his hand out.

Amy shook his hand as she said with a smile on her face, "Hello sir, please call me Amy. Having someone call me Miss. Stuart makes me feel old and I'm only 17."

The professor chuckled. He released her hand as he replied, "I understand. I heard that you had quite an adventure on your ride down here."

"Oh yes, I don't think I ever had that much fun in my life except some basketball games." Amy smiled, "I even think Logan might had some fun, but I don't think he is the kind of man to admit that."

The professor chuckled again. "No, I think not." He wheeled himself around to face the doors and Logan opened them. The group moved inside the school.

Amy's eyes widened as she looked around the school. The massive hallway built in beautiful dark brown wood. Children chattered as they walked. Paper airplanes flew above her head with unseen force behind it. Only one thought flittered through her mind like a butterfly.

"_Wow_" She thought.

The professor looked at Amy and smiled.

"Yes, you are quite right. 'Wow' does seem to describe the school" The professor said.

Amy looked at him with shock. She never said it out loud. Then she smiled as it dawned on her.

"Telepathic?" Amy asked.

The professor looked at her, his own shock written on his face. "Yes, how did you know?"

Amy laughed, "I have a weird fascination with mutants. I have a whole box of newspaper clippings about them. I love the thought of a person with abilities."

"Really? That is quite interesting. I have never heard of someone fascinated by mutants."He said.

By then, they had stopped in front of the Professor's office door. Logan had silently left as they had talked.

"Now, would you like a tour or would you like to go to your room?" He asked.

"A tour please" Amy responded.

With a smile, the Professor wheeled forward. As the day went by, Amy had seen students in between classes, met some of the teachers, and became familiar with the school.

"Alright that concludes the tour. What do you think?" The Professor asked.

"I love it!" Amy exclaimed.

He chuckled. "That's good. Now it's about time to show you your room. But, I need to get to my office so I can sort things out for you. Rogue, here, will show you to your room as she is your roommate." The professor gestured to something behind Amy.

Amy turned around to see a young girl. She had long brown hair with white strips of hair framing her face.

"Hello, my name is Rogue, your roommate." She said, introducing herself.

"Amy. It's nice to meet you" Any said.

The professor nodded his head with a smile and told them to go ahead. Rogue led the way upstairs towards where their room was.

"Rogue is it?" Amy asked.

"Yes" She said.

"I know curiosity killed the cat, but how come are you wearing gloves?" Amy asked again.

Rogue smiled a small smile. "I can suck the life force or energy out of someone touching them but, if it is a mutant, I can also take their powers."

Amy whistled low, "Wow..." After a thought, she said, "You know, I can help you control it."

Rogue stopped and turned around to face Amy. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I can help you control your power so you don't always have to wear those gloves." Amy explained.

"How?"

"Through meditation. That's how I controlled my power, by building a mental brick wall around the power. I build it as I go, and when I want to use my power, I just pull out a brick and then when I'm done, I just put it back." Amy said.

Rogue looked at her. "You're serious?"

Amy nodded.

"Hmmm…maybe. C'mon" Rogue said, contemplating what Amy had said.

They continued to the room. When they finally reached it, they went inside. Rogue pointed to the empty bed by the window and said "That's your bed."

"Thanks," Amy said. As she walked towards her new bed, a young girl popped through the wall. Her head and shoulders stuck out of the wall, the rest of her body gone.

"Hiya!" The girl said.

Amy was startled and with a small shriek, she backed up and tripped over her own feet.

"Kitty! Don't do that! You're gonna scare the poor girl to death" Rogue said.

The girl emerged from the wall until her whole body was visible and in the room.

"Sorry Rogue, I can't help it." The girl called Kitty, said with a huge grin on her face.

Amy was still on the floor with her eyes wide and mouth gaped open, when a knock sounded.

Rogue answered the door as Kitty helped Amy off the floor. Another young girl entered the room.

"hey Rogue, Kitty, and the new girl" the Asian girl said.

"Hey" both Rogue and Kitty said at the same time.

Amy was still silent. Kitty laughed.

"Hi, I'm Kitty and that's Jubilee" Kitty said.

Amy looked at them and smiled. The shock was already fading away. "I'm Amy, the new girl."

Jubliee laughed and bounced onto Rogue's bed. Kitty grabbed Amy's hand and led her to the other bed.

"So Amy, what can you do?" Kitty asked.

"I can generate electricity." Amy said.

"No way! I can do that too" Jubilee said, "what color is it?"

"Sorry?" Amy asked, confused.

"My electricity is yellow. Here I'll show you" Jubilee explained. She brought up her hand and yellow sparks flickered around and in between her fingers.

"Oh! I gotcha now" Amy said, finally understanding. She brought up her own hand and blue flickers of electricity surrounded her hand. It flickered brightly. All the girls were amazed.

"Wow" Kitty said.

Amy stared at her hand, transfixed and as the lights flickered, her mind traveled to the night before. The blue got brighter and brighter as the girls watched.

"Um… Amy?" Rogue said, concerned.

Kitty got up from beside Amy and moved to Rogue and Jubilee. Amy didn't hear Rogue as she continued to stare at her hand. Tears pooled in her eyes as she heard and saw the man's scream and his dead eyes. All of sudden, the electricity grew larger and went up her arm and shocked her. Amy yelled as she was thrown backwards. The electricity disappeared as soon as she hit the floor.

"Amy!" the girls cried, rushing towards her as Amy groaned.

The door opened behind them and a young woman who happened to be walking by, heard the yell, walked in. She saw Amy on the floor and the other girls huddled around her.

"Girls! What happened?" Jean Grey asked in alarm.

Rogue and the others backed away so Jean could look over her.

"I don't know. She was showing us her power and she just flew backwards." Kitty explained.

"Hey sweetie, you okay?" Jean asked Amy.

Amy opened her eyes as she groaned again. She looked at Jean. "Ugh…yea" she said. She slowly rose with Jean's help.

"Are you sure?" Jean asked.

"Yes, I'm fine" Amy assured her.

"Alright girls, it's getting late. I suggest you get back to your room." Jean said.

Kitty and Jubilee nodded and turned, but not before Jubilee asked Amy a question.

"Hey Amy, you wanna join us for lunch tomorrow?" Jubilee asked.

Amy looked at Jubilee and smiled. "Defiantly" she replied.

Jubilee smiled and left the room. Rogue left to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"So Amy is it?" Jean asked.

Amy nodded.

"My name is Jean Grey; I'm one of the doctors here, and sometimes a teacher." Jean said. "Has this ever happened before?"

Amy hesitated, and then nodded. "Yea, once."

Jean looked at her, sensing she didn't want to talk about it. "Alright, get yourself ready for tomorrow, you're starting classes."

Amy nodded.

Jean turned to leave. Before Jean opened the door, she heard Amy.

"Goodnight, Ms. Grey"

Jean looked back at her, "Goodnight Amy." The door closed.

~~~~~~_**The Next Day**_~~~~~

Amy stood outside the Professor's door, waiting for her class schedule.

"_Come in Amy_"

Amy was startled at the unseen voice. Once she realized where it came from, she smiled. She opened the door and entered his office.

"Now that is cool, hearing someone else's voice inside my head" Amy said.

The professor chuckled, "A lot of people don't like that, so I try not to do that."

"I understand" Amy said.

"Here is your class schedule" The professor said, handing her a sheet of paper.

She took the paper and glanced at it.

"I heard what happened last night from Ms. Grey." The professor said.

"Hmm, I figured she would." Amy smiled, sitting down into one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"She said that it happened before?"

"Yea, it did" Amy said, "just once."

The professor looked at her, "Care to tell me?"

Amy opened her mouth, but before anything came out, the bell rang, signaling the start of classes. She got up from the chair and went to the door. She stopped at the door and turned towards the Professor and said, "Logan was there."

She left. The professor smiled as the door swung shut.

A few hours later, the bell rang again signaling lunch. Amy walked into the large cafeteria. She got into line to get her food. When she was done, she stood around scanning the large room. When she finally spotted Jubilee waving, she walked towards her.

"Hey Amy!" Jubilee said.

"Hey" Amy said, sitting next to her.

"You know Kitty and Rogue" Jubilee said.

Amy nodded.

"This is Peter, Bobby, and Pyro" Jubilee said, pointing to each person.

"Hi" Peter softly said.

Bobby, who had his arm around Rogue, greeted Amy with a "Hey".

Pyro, aka 'John', just looked at Amy.

"So, what can you guys do?" Amy asked.

Bobby answered first, "I can create Ice."

"Really? Could you show me?" Amy asked, already fascinated.

"Sure." Bobby said. He took Pyro's drink and touched the side of it. Wisp of cold air floated as the drink inside froze. He tipped it so Amy could see the inside.

"Cool!" Amy exclaimed.

"Hey Iceman, that's my drink!" Pyro said, taking his frozen drink back from Bobby, who just smiled.

Amy looked at Pyro. "Pyro means fire, right? So that means you must be the opposite of Bobby, you can create fire." She guessed.

Pyro looked at Amy; he brought out his lighter and flicked it open. He brought his other hand and fire from the lighter flew to his other hand. "Not create, just control" he said.

Amy nodded and said, "Impressive."

She turned towards the silent Peter, "How about you? What can you do?"

Peter looked at her and opened his mouth, but before his quiet voice could come out, Amy said something.

"Wait!" Amy cried, her hand up. "Don't say anything, I wanna guess"

"Guess?" Kitty echoed.

"Sure, I love to play guessing games. I'm right..most of the time" Amy grinned.

Amy looked at Peter, looked into his eyes, and at his smooth hard-like feature. The table was silent as she thought.

"Okay," Amy said, "You're built big with muscles, so you're obviously strong. Sometimes some people's powers are related to how they look, what they do, or just how they act. Other times it's totally different. But you…yours is related to your strength, to how you look. So when you use your power, you're stronger than usual."

Amy went quiet as everyone at the table looked at her.

"From here your eyes look grey. They remind me of something shiny, like metal"

Jubilee stared, her mouth slowly dropping. Bobby and Rogue looked at Amy, smirks on their faces. Kitty was looking at Peter, trying to see what Amy was seeing. Pyro just leaned back in his chair, lifting the front legs off the floor. He was listening, but he didn't care. Peter fidgeted a little, not used to be the center of attention.

"Okay! I think I've got it" Amy declared.

Jubilee closed her mouth and Kitty looked back to Amy.

"Because of your strength, and the fact that your eyes remind me of metal, I would say that metal is your mutation. So you can either change into metal, or something similar to that." Amy said.

Jubilee, Kitty, and Rouge gasped. Bobby started to laugh as Pyro lost control of his chair and fell backwards with a loud thud. Peter's eyes widened. Amy looked around and laughed.

"I'm guessing from your reactions that I'm right?" Amy asked.

Pyro righted his chair from the floor and sat in it. His face had shock written all over it. "Bloody Hell! How did you know that?" He asked.

"I'm just observant, that's all" Amy said with a smile and a shrug.

Bobby stopped laughing to say, "you're good, Amy, you're good"

"Thank you" Amy said.

The girls closed their mouth once again. Peter looked at Amy and stuck out a hand. Amy took it and they shook.

"Pleasure to meet you Amy" Peter said, with a small smile.

"Same here, Peter" Amy replied, smiling

They talked among themselves for a bit. Amy, who had been quiet, observed her new group of friends as she looked around the table then the cafeteria. She noticed someone over Pyro's shoulders.

"Hey, who's that?" She asked.

Pyro looked over his shoulder, "Who?"

"That guy, sitting over there at that table by himself" Amy pointed.

The group looked over to where Amy was pointing to.

"Oh, him? I don't know. Just someone from class" Bobby said.

"Hmm…I'll be right back" Amy said, getting up from the table.

"What? Amy!" Jubilee said.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Amy said.

The group stared after her as she walked towards the young boy sitting at an empty table, by himself. Amy sat down across from him.

"Hi, I'm Amy, I'm new here" She said.

The boy just stared at her, very surprised that someone came up to him and talked.

"Oh c'mon, you've got to have a name" Amy said, smiling.

"Uhhh… it's Jacob" He said.

"Hi Jacob, it's nice to meet you" She said.

"Hi" He said.

She chuckled, "Hi, so do you have a power?"

"Yea…I can uh… blend into my surroundings" He explained, a hint of pink making its way up his cheeks.

"Oh. Like a Chameleon?" She asked.

"Yea, exactly like a Chameleon" He said.

"Nice, I can generate Electricity." Amy said.

The bell rang, signaling the end of Lunch.

"Oh, guess it's time to go back to class," Amy said, getting up from the table. She turned back to Jacob, "Hey, do you like basketball?"

Jacob nodded.

"Cool. You want to play one-on-one after class?" She asked.

"Umm…sure I guess" He responded.

"Awesome, I'll see you on the court." Amy said, turning away and going to class.

Jacob sat there, not moving until a teacher tapped him on the shoulder.

"Better get to class or you're going to be late" He said.

"Yes, Mr. Summers" Jacob said.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ A few Hours later_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

After the day of classes had ended, Amy went out to the Basketball court. In just a few minutes, she was bouncing the ball, while waiting for Jacob. She shot a few hoops. Looking around, she sighed, there was no Jacob. He never came. She stood there bouncing the ball up and down, up and down.

"Hey" A voice called out.

She looked up and saw Logan come out, smoking his cigar.

"Hi" she said.

"What's the matter, kid?" He asked.

"Oh, somebody was supposed to play a game with me, but he never came" she explained.

"Oh, would you settle for me?" He asked.

Amy stopped the ball. Looking at Logan, she said, "You? I didn't know you played."

"I don't, but I could learn" Logan said, digging the cigar into his hand, stopping the cigar from burning anymore. His hand healed afterwards.

Amy looked at the ball in her hands, and with a grin on her face she threw the ball to Logan. Logan caught the ball and the game started.

_**TO BE CONTINUED------TO BE CONTINUED------TO BE CONTINUED---------TO BE CONTINUED------**_

Well heres part one! So stay tuned for part 2 coming up. Hope you liked this chapter R&R


	7. Part 2

_Amy's thoughts __The Professor's thoughts _

Chapter 6- "A life is saved at the near cost of another" (Part 2)

That night, after beating Logan in a game of basketball, Amy sat on the window still of her room. It was only few hours into the night, the hours soon creeping into morning. Despite efforts, she just could not try to sleep. She looked out into the starry sky and noticed one bright star. A memory crept in, floating across her mind's eye. She smiled wistfully as she remembered a time when she was little and her mother still alive.

MEMORY

~~_A 5 year old Amy awoke with a nightmare, too young to realize that it was a vision to come true. She opened her doe brown eyes and looked around the darkened room. Too scared to leave her comfy princess bed and yet wanting her mother, she hesitated before getting out of bed and opening her door. The large door creaked as she stepped into the hallway. Shadows moved as she walked. She held her favorite purple dinosaur, also known as Barney close to her chest._

_She turned the corner and light pierced the shadows. She pushed opened the door to her parent's room. She tip-toed as best as she could to her mother's side and prodded her arm with her finger. Her mother stirred awake and smiled as she took noticed of her daughter's small face. _

"_Baby, what are you doing up?" Her mother, Laura, asked quietly._

"_I had a bad dream, mommy" little Amy said._

"_Aww sweetie," Laura said as she pushed the covers off her and got off the bed. She bent down and picked up Amy. "You know those dreams don't hurt you"_

"_I know, but it was scary!" Amy whispered._

"_I know sweetie, bad dreams are always scary, but you know something?"_

_Amy shook her head wildly as her mother stepped out into the hallway and towards little Amy's room. "What mommy?"_

"_I have a cure, something that will make those bad dreams go away"_

"_Really mommy?" Amy whispered loudly._

_Laura smiled. "Yes!" She whispered back._

_Laura put Amy in bed and sat next to her. "Look outside. What do you see?"_

_Amy turned her head towards the window. Her forehead crinkled with hard thinking._

"_Stars?"_

"_Yes. Can you find the brightest one? The one that shines bigger than all the others?" Laura asked._

"_Yes!" Amy said excitedly. She looked until she found the one she deemed the brightest. "That one Mommy!"_

"_Good job, now here is what I want you to do. Every time you have a bad dream, I want you to look outside and find the brightest star you see and make the biggest wish you can." Laura said, stroking her daughter's soft black hair._

"_A wish?"_

"_Yes, a wish, the biggest wish you can make and it might come true" _

"_Can I make one now?"_

"_Of course you can." Laura said, with a smile on her face._

_Amy looked outside, closed her eyes tightly, and made her wish silently in her head._

"_**I wish…I wish...I wish with all my heart…."~~**_

"I wish…I wish…I wish with all my heart that you're here, mom" Amy whispered out loud.

The brightest star twinkled as if it heard her deepest wish.

Amy walked quietly to her bed. Rogue in the other bed, already deep asleep. Amy laid her head on the pillow and sighed. She closed her eyes as tears made a trail down her cheeks.

NEXT MORNING

Amy woke to the sound of her alarm blaring in her ears. She moaned as she realized she had to get up. She had tossed and turned as a forgotten nightmare plagued her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she yawned and tried to remember what she dreamt about. But no matter how hard she tried, it never came. The only other time it ever happened like this was before her mother died.

Rogue came out of the bathroom and took notice of Amy. "Hey, Amy. You look exhausted."

Amy groaned, "Ugh, I _feel_ exhausted"

"Good luck staying awake for Summer's class" Rogue smiled.

Amy groaned louder and Rogue giggled. Amy got up from bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Amy entered her dreaded Math class taught by Scott Summers and made her way to her desk as Jubilee took notice of her exhausted state.

"Oh wow, you okay?" Jubilee asked.

"No" Amy said smiling, "I'm just tired. No biggie."

Amy set her bag on top of her desk and looked around. She noticed a seat was empty.

"Hey Jubilee, You know where Jacob is?" Amy asked.

"Who?" Jubilee asked with a perplexed look.

"The boy that sits there." Amy said as she pointed to the empty desk in front of Jubilee.

"I don't know"

The door opened and Scott Summers entered. "Alright class, it's time to settle down"

Amy sat down. She was confused. From what she remembered, Jacob never missed a class. A few minutes later, Amy fell asleep as Scott droned on and on about a Math problem.

DREAM/VISION

_~~Amy stood outside a door. She noticed it had a sign that simply said "Rooftop". She opened the door and stepped into the bright light. Looking around she saw she was on the roof of the school. She heard something. She looked again and saw someone. He was standing at the edge, looking down._

_ Amy walked towards him and when she was right beside him, she looked at his face. It was someone she knew, it was…_

"_Jacob?" She gasped._

_Jacob couldn't hear her. He had been crying._

"_I can't do this anymore." He said, "I can't live like this, having no friends and being a horrible freak."_

"_What? No, Jacob!" She cried._

_Jacob looked up to the sky, and stepped off the roof._

"_NO!" Amy screamed as she desperately tried to stop him. ~~_

DREAM/VISION

"NO!" Amy screamed, as she jerked awake and startled the class. Her knee hit the underside of the desk painfully.

"Miss. Stuart, are you all right?" Scott asked.

Amy looked around, seeing the students looking at her. Then her eyes landed on Jacob's empty seat.

"No" she whispered, "No"

Amy jumped from her seat and ran out of the classroom.

"Miss Stuart!" Scott yelled.

She looked around the hallway, trying to remember if the Professor ever showed her where the roof was. When nothing came to mind, she ran straight for his office. She reached his door and instead of knocking, she barged in.

"Amy!" The professor said, surprised.

Logan was there as well as Jean.

"Where is the roof?" She asked.

"The what?" The Professor asked, confused.

"The roof! Where is it?" Amy cried.

"Up the stairs and to the left." Jean said.

Amy's eyes widened and she ran from the room.

"_Amy, what is going on?"_ The Professor mentally asked.

Amy, taking a few steps at a time, yelled, "It's Jacob! He's gonna jump!"

Logan looked at the Professor, shock written on his face.

"Go after her Logan" The Professor said.

Logan ran after Amy. The professor and Jean followed but went the other way to the outside. Amy had reached the top of the stairs. She turned left as soon as Logan reached Amy. Finally she saw the door at the top of another stairway. She ran up as fast as she could, slamming the door open. She was almost too late. Jacob had taken a step off the roof, just as it had been in her vision.

"Jacob!" Amy yelled.

Startled, Jacob lost his footing and topped over the edge. With a burst of speed, Amy ran after Jacob. Logan was mid-way up the stairs when he heard Amy yell. He ran up faster, in time to see Amy go over the edge. He called her name as he ran across the roof. He stopped and leaned over the edge to see Amy holding onto the roof with one hand and with the other holding onto Jacob. Logan took hold of Amy's hand and pulled. Amy looked up.

"Logan" she whispered.

"Let me go!" Jacob yelled.

"No! Why would I let you go? Just so you can die?" Amy said.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

Amy looked at Jacob with an astonished look. Looking past Jacob, she could see that a crowd had formed underneath.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because nobody cares about me. Nobody wants to be my friend!" Jacob said, raising his voice at the end.

"I do!"

"What?" Jacob said dumbfounded.

"I want to be your friend. Why do you think I introduced myself?" Amy asked.

Jacob was silent.

"But I thought…." Jacob started to say.

"But what? You didn't think I wanted to be friends with you?" Amy asked.

"Yes" Jacob replied.

Amy was speechless for a second.

"You're a fool Jacob, a damned fool" Amy said.

Jacob slipped and Amy held on tighter.

"Please Jacob, I don't want you to die" Amy pleaded.

Logan was still up there, grunting as he kept trying to pull up 2 full grown teenagers. Jacob looked down to the crowd and back up to Amy, and whatever he saw made him change his mind. Jacob brought his free hand up and grabbed hold of her wrist. Amy smiled.

"Logan, pull us up!" Amy said, looking to Logan.

"I'm…trying!" Logan growled.

An idea popped up and Amy looked back to Jacob.

"Jacob, climb" Amy said.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Climb on me. Use your feet to pull yourself up. Like you're rock climbing" Amy explained.

Jacob understood immediately and climbed up her body. When Jacob was face to face with Amy, he said "I'm sorry"

"You're forgiven. Now go!" Amy said, smiling.

Jacob smiled as well and continued to climb.

"Logan, help Jacob" Amy said.

Logan, still holding onto Amy, reached down with his other hand and pulled up Jacob. Jacob climbed up over the edge, ran across the roof, and into the doorway, out of harm's way. Amy swung her free hand up and Logan caught it. He pulled her up to safety and she collapsed against Logan.

The crowd below cheered.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"Just peachy" Amy laughed.

Logan smiled and stood up. He pulled Amy up so she was standing as well. Logan turned to walk up the roof, with Amy behind him. Logan had taken a few steps when he heard something that stopped his heart and the cheers below to cease.

It was the loudest crack he had ever heard.

Logan turned towards the noise and saw her. Amy, her eyes wide, slid backwards with the broken roof slate. She fell over the edge as she screamed with terror. Logan ran after her and jumped off the roof. Amy's hands were outstretched, trying to reach for Logan. Logan reached out and grabbed her hands. He pulled her to him and twisted in the air so his back was facing the ground.

Everything was in slow motion as Amy clenched Logan's shirt. Logan wrapped his arm around her, protecting her. Amy lifted her head and found Logan's eyes. She looked into his eyes for what seemed to be an eternity before tearing her eyes away from his and laying her head down on his chest. As she did that, Logan squeezed tighter and set his chin on her head. All in the span of a few seconds.

The Professor watched from below, in terror as they fell.

"_I wish…I wish…I wish with all my heart…"_ Amy thought right before they slammed into the ground. The ground cracked under the force of Logan.

Kids screamed as they landed.

Everybody was quiet. None dared to make a sound.

Both Logan and Amy were unconscious. Blood trickled out of Logan and Amy's mouth.


	8. All is well or maybe not

Hey guys, I'm back for a bit. College stuff going on and practicum as well. Got the urge to write and post. Thanks for the reviews- love them! Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 7: "All is well or maybe not…"

**DREAM/VISION**

_Blackness surrounded her as she stood trying to figure out where she was. Somehow this was familiar, but she couldn't figure out why. There was no time to ponder as a distant voice called her name._

_She whipped her head towards the voice that seemed to come out of the darkness. She knew who said it, and she couldn't believe it._

"_Logan?" She whispered into the darkness. She walked towards the sound and the darkness lifted to reveal that Time had frozen._

_She looked around to see everybody she knew and had come to love. The professor sat in his wheelchair, as usual, in front of her and behind her future self. She looked down to his face; a grim expression seemed to permanently mark his face. There was something about that expression, as if he knew something was going to happen. Amy stood up towards her future self and started to walk. As she did so, she noticed Pyro, a hand lit with fire, protecting those he actually cared about. Beside Pyro, Rogue was in the process of taking off a glove as Bobby stood in front of her; protecting his love. Peter and Jubilee, together, had activated their powers, one encased in metal while the other was surrounded with flickers of yellow light. Kitty was nowhere to be seen and Jacob was holding a block of wood while half of his body was blending in with the surroundings._

_Amy turned to see a gun in her face. Her future self was in the same position. She looked to the side to see Logan running towards her, his adamantium claws out and ready. _

_All of sudden, noise exploded as she was one second beside her self, and the next looking at the shadowed man holding the gun. Quickly, realization dawned on her that she was inside her future self. She took a few steps back as Logan ran in front of her. And the gun exploded._

_Pain shot down her shoulder and her chest as the bullet tore through her. Amy was thrown backwards out of her future self and landed on the ground in front of the Professor. She looked back to see herself dead and Logan on top of her, not moving. She looked up to the Professor as another gunshot rang out._

_She turned to see Jacob fall dead. One by one her friends fell. She screamed in pain as her heart cracked into tiny little pieces. She watched in horror as the shadowed man came towards her. She backed away until she hit the Professor's legs. _

"_Amy" a voice called._

_She looked at the Professor. While it was not his voice, it still came out of his mouth. A voice of a mother. _

"_Amy, nothing is what it seems" It said._

"_Mom?" Amy said in disbelief._

_The footsteps stopped. Amy looked towards to the man and her eyes widened as the gun was raised. Time slowed down as she watched him pull the trigger. She followed the bullet as it made a path to its target. She gasped with horror as she watched the bullet hit the beloved Professor in the head, right between the eyes._

_Amy screamed._

**DREAM/VISION**

Back in the infirmary room, the Professor, Hank McCoy, Logan, and Jean were talking amongst themselves while Amy had her terrible vision. Logan had woken up the night before with no injuries but instead was given the gift of soreness.

Logan stood there, wishing he could have a smoke as he listened to his team talk about Amy. Something caught his eye and he turned to look at Amy. And as quick as lightening Amy woke up, pulled out the IV that was in her hand, and looked around wildly, her hair swooping around her.

Almost immediately, Logan and Hank took her hands and held them down to avoid further movements as she had a tube down her throat. Amy struggled to sit up making Hank pushed her down with one hand. She started to kick her legs and so Jean held them down.

Amy struggled as hard as she could. She wouldn't let up. The professor wheeled over to the head of the bed as she continued to struggle. He put his hands on each side of her face. He looked into her tear-filled eyes.

"_Amy, shh…it's alright" _The professor crooned.

Amy's eyes widened as she looked at him. She still struggled against the others.

"_Amy, that's enough. Calm down."_ He held on tighter to her head.

"Enough!" He said out loud and in her mind.

Amy ceased her struggling. More tears leaked out of her eyes.

"_That's good, Amy. Calm down."_

"_**No…"**_

"_What's wrong Amy?"_

"_**You're dead! You can't be alive, you're dead. I saw you get killed!"**_

"_Amy, I'm not dead. I'm still alive"_

"_**But…"**_

"_I know, Amy. I know." _The Professor said, as he gently wiped the tears away with a finger.

"_**Can you tell them to let go of me?"**_ she asked.

He looked into her deep blue eyes and nodded.

"Let her go. She will be alright." He said to the others. Hank and Logan looked at each other before slowly releasing her, as if she might jump up of the bed. Jean did the same.

Amy, still looking at the Professor, brought a hand up to touch the tube. Hank immediately grabbed her hand.

"_**Please…I want it out"**_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_**Please…"**_

"_Alright"_ he said as he nodded.

He looked up to Hank. "She wants it out"

Hank looked at the Professor and said "Charles, I can't take it out. I have to know if she…" Hank slowly trailed off as he felt Amy squeeze his hand.

He sighed. "Alright, I'll take it out." He set her hand down back at her side. "If you will excuse me Charles" he said looking to the Professor.

The Professor nodded, let Amy go, and wheeled out of the way. Hank took the previously filled spot and leaned over Amy, his hands already at work. When Amy saw Hank's blue furry face, she closed her eyes tightly, trying to erase the image of blood matted fur and empty eyes. She didn't know who he was, but nevertheless, he was there. Hank hesitated, thinking that it was his appearance that scared her. He cleared his throat and she opened her eyes, more tears trickling down.

"Alright Amy, I need you to listen to me carefully. I'm going to take this out but in order to do so, I need you to cough. Do you understand?" Hank said his voice gruff.

Amy blinked once and Hank understood.

"One…Two…Three"

The moment the word 'Three' was said, Amy coughed and Hank pulled the tube out. Once it was completely out, Amy continued to cough. Logan moved up beside her and helped her sit up as Jean handed her a glass of water. Her eyes met his and more tears escaped. Amy took a sip to calm herself down and handed the glass back to Jean for fear of breaking it as her hand was shaking.

"What happened?" Amy asked her voice hoarse.

"You saved Jacob" Jean answered.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, just shaken up" Hank responded.

Amy nodded as she slowly ceased her shaking.

"Amy, what did you see just now?" The Professor asked.

Amy looked at him, her face paling by the second. "Everybody died…We were all killed by a…a shadowed man. It was like he went on a rampage, killing everybody that was in his way."

"Is it all right if I may see it?" The Professor asked.

Amy looked at him and a moment passed by before she nodded his answer. Charles wheeled back to the head of the bed as Amy lay back down. He put his hands on either side of her head, just as before.

"Just close your eyes, and relax" He said as he closed his eyes.

**DREAM/VISION**

_Amy stood in the darkness, in the same position as she had before, only this time the Professor was standing beside her, wheelchair-less. Where ever they were in her mind, Charles was not disabled. Amy turned just as Logan's voice pierced the darkness. Amy went towards it as Charles followed. They stood together side-by-side before the scene. Amy slid her hand into his and squeezed. He looked down at her and squeezed back, a symbol of reassurance. _

_Time was frozen as they recognize those they knew. And as before, noise exploded into action and a gunshot went off. Amy flinched as Charles was startled by the gunshot. Since she knew what was to happen, she buried her face into Charles's chest. He wrapped his arms around her as he watched his students and comrades fall one by one. _

_When finally the unknown intruder raised his gun, pointing it to the future Professor, a voice rose above the noise._

"_Amy, the future is not set in stone. You can change this."_

_Amy raised her head as soon as she heard the voice._

"_Who is that?" Charles asked._

"_That…is my mom. But she is supposed to be dead." Amy said, "But that's not what she said in the other vision. She had said, 'Nothing is what it seems'. I don't understand"._

_Then the vision abruptly ended as the gun exploded and killing the Professor. _

**DREAM/VISION **

Amy gasped as the Professor removed his hands. His eyes were clouded with worry and horror at what he had just seen. Amy sat back up as the Professor wheeled to her side. Before he could open his mouth, the double doors opened to reveal Scott Summers and Ororo Monroe, who is lovingly known as Cyclops and Storm. Amy blanched as she caught sight of their faces, her mind traveling back to the disturbing vision, where each was pale with death and blood pooled around them. She bent over the side as Jean, seeing her plight, telekinetically moved a trashcan in time for Amy to empty her stomach.

A few days later, when Amy was deemed to be all healed by Hank, and was released from the confinements of the infirmary. The Professor wheeled alongside Amy as they traveled through the school until they reached the cafeteria where all the students had converged for lunch.

They stopped before the door. Amy was silent as she looked through the small window at her groups of unsuspecting friends.

"_**Are we going to stop this from happening?"**_

The Professor looked at Amy and said "Yes".

Amy smiled, opened the door, and walked into the noise. Her group of friends gave no notice to the new person walking in the large room. She walked up behind Bobby as he talked about the latest movie. The others, except for Pyro, tried to talk over Bobby, inputting their opinions.

Pyro, his chair still balancing on two legs, finally noticed Amy. His jaw dropped as he lost his balance and fell backwards with a loud clatter. The noise of the table ceased as they looked at Pyro. A few started to snicker.

Amy grinned and crossed her arms over her chest and said, "How many times are you going to do that, Pyro?". She leaned over him and stuck out a hand for him to grab and pull himself up. As he did that, the group looked at Amy, not believing what they were seeing.

Amy, still grinning, gave a little wave and said, "Hi".

Jubilee was the first to squeal, jump up and down, and pull Amy into a bear crushing hug. The group followed her actions and Pyro righted his chair and gave her one of his grins, the kind of smile that was reserved for only his friends. Once the group calmed down, Amy looked around and her eyes landed on Jacob, who was still alone at his table. Jacob, having heard the commotion, widened his eyes and got up from the table. He met Amy halfway.

Silence between them held for a few moments before Amy spoke.

"Hi" she softly said.

"Hi" he said back, shock still evident on his face, "You're okay".

"Yup, just peachy keen" she said, a smile gracing her delicate features.

Jacob laughed softly before his face took on a darker tone. He grabbed one of her hands. "I'm really sorry".

Amy's smile decreased a bit as she squeezed his hand. "Like I said, you're forgiven".

He smiled as Amy tugged his hand and pulled him towards the group of friends waiting for her.

"C'mon, about time you met my friends" Amy said.

She and Jacob joined the group and she introduced him. Laughter rang as the Professor watched from the doorway. Amy turned at one point to look at him and with a big smile; she gave him a wink before turning her head back, never once letting go of Jacob's hand.

The Professor smiled and wheeled away. The door shut silently behind him.


	9. Meeting a new enemy

I want to thank those who were patient in waiting for an update on this story.

Enjoy this chapter. :D

Previously on "The Girl who Saved Us"

_Blackness surrounded her as she stood trying to figure out where she was_

_ "Amy, nothing is what it seems," It said._

_ Amy screamed._

"You saved Jacob," Jean answered.

"_Amy, the future is not set in stone. You can change this."_

"_**Are we going to stop this from happening?"**_

The professor looked at Amy and said, "Yes."

Chapter 8: "Meeting a new enemy"

After everything that had happened in the past week, the world seemed to calm down just a bit. But Amy still had apprehension of what the future brought. She knew this was the one vision that to be stopped, no matter what.

It was like a summer day, only it was still spring. Amy and her two new friends, Rogue and Kitty were wandering around the mansion just chatting when they noticed several new faces along with the Professor.

"What do you think is going on?" Kitty asked.

"Rumor has it that a new kid is coming in," Rogue replied.

"Cool, let's go introduce ourselves," Amy said pulling both girl's hands.

"Amy!" Kitty cried.

Her cry caught the attention of the newcomers and they turned to see the three girls coming their way.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, I would like to introduce you to more of our students," Professor Charles said.

The girls reached them in time to hear the professor.

"This is Amy, Kitty, and Rogue. Amy here is our most recent student for the past week," he introduced the girls.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Amy said, putting her hand towards the adults.

"Oh how nice," Mrs. Jones replied with a smile and a handshake with Amy.

"Oh please!" a voice called out from behind the adults.

Both the parents turned to reveal a beach blonde girl with bright blue eyes which she rolled.

"B.J.!" her mother admonished.

The girl, B.J., put her hands up in a surrender position' a cell phone in one hand and a large scrunched rubber band in the other.

"I'm sorry, my daughter doesn't seem to be…receptive coming to this…school," Mrs. Jones said,

"It's alright, nobody liked going to a new school under any circumstances," the professor said with a patient smile. "Why don't we continue the tour and the girls here can show her around?"

"That sounds alright with me," Mrs. Jones replied.

The parents and the professor left the group into the large hallway. Amy looked at B.J.

"B.J. how do you like this place so far?" Amy asked.

"It's Bethany to you. Only my friends and my parents call me that. And so far it _sucks!_" Bethany replied with a snappy tone.

"Okay... I'm sorry Bethany that this place sucks for you. But at least you could keep an open mind," Amy said.

"Open mind? Yeah right. Like anyone would want to go to a school full of freaks," Bethany said.

"Freaks?" Kitty said as she crossed her arms at her chest. "For your information some of-"

"No Kitty, it's okay. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion, right?" Amy interrupted Kitty.

"But she-"

"I know," Amy said.

Bethany scoffed, "I'm out of here freaks."

Bethany nudged her way between Kitty and Amy. Amy grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you're doing? Let go of me!" Bethany said as she whirled to look at Amy.

"Just wanted to let you know, you're no more of a freak than anyone of us here," Amy commented, letting Bethany go.

Bethany looked at Amy and turned away, all the while muttering under her breath, "Like I said, 'freaks'."

As Bethany went further away, Amy stood stock still, staring at her hand.

"Why did you do that?" Kitty asked Amy.

"Kitty, not now," Rogue said, finally speaking up.

"What?"

Rogue gestured to Amy with a subtle flick of her hand. Kitty looked at Amy and noticed her pale face.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Amy said. "Let's go have some lunch. I hear they have some pizza in the cafeteria today."

"Okay, sure," Rogue said.

Amy smiled her thanks and the girls went off to their destination.

Unknowingly to Kitty and Rogue, Amy had had another vision when she grabbed at Bethany's Arm. A quick image of deep red blood and a voice screaming in the air.

**Few days later**

Within a few days, Bethany Jones was admitted to the Xavier's school for gifted Youngsters. With the ability to manipulate water, Bethany was a formidable foe for either side of the 'coin', good or evil, yin and yang. Very quickly, Bethany gained some followers and she became the popular girl. Not only did she gain followers, she also gained an enemy in Amy. Both girls took an instant dislike to each other.

A display of power between both girls happened one day, on a Saturday where everyone was allowed to swim in the pool, go shopping, or do whatever they wish to do.

Amy, Jacob, and their friends hung around the pool. Amy wouldn't dare go into the pool because her ability would not allow her and for the safety of others as well. At this moment, the pool was empty, the waters gently lapping against the concrete walls that held them in.

Bethany, and her two followers, Iris and Liza, stood by a large tree close by the pool.

"Ugh, that girl really grates on my nerves! She thinks she's all that," Bethany ranted.

"I so totally agree, B.J.," Iris said.

Bethany rolled her eyes at Iris's response. She smiled when she got an insane and such an evil idea.

"Watch this," she whispered.

Bethany raised her arm and flicked her hand towards the group by the pool.

Amy stood in front of her friends, the pool behind her. She waved her hands wildly as she told a story. Her friends laughed.

"And so I-" Amy stopped her arm motions as she felt a strange feeling washing over her.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Her boyfriend, Jacob asked.

Before she could even respond, she was lifted into the air and thrown into the pool. The water splashed onto her friends. Amy opened her eyes in the pool and thrashed around. She was rooted to the floor and she couldn't swim up. She looked at her hand and let out a bubbly scream as she watched the tell-tale signs of electricity sprout out of her hand.

She swallowed water without meaning to and she choked. Blackness slowly overcame her as another large ripple interrupted the water.

_**Dream State**_

_Amy opened her eyes to see that she was in a completely white room, the other color allowed. She looked around in confusion until her eyes landed on a dark figure huddled in a corner._

"_Hello?" Amy called out to the figure._

_She walked cautiously towards the figure._

"_Hey, could you tell me what's going on?"_

_The dark figure lifted their head. Amy gasped as she recognized who it was._

"_Mom?"_

"_Go back! He needs you. It's not his time," her mother cried._

"_What? Go back? I don't understand. You're dead."_

"_No, I never died, your father lied because I was just like him, a mutant," she explained to her daughter._

"_He lied?" Amy whispered._

_As she hung her head trying to process the new information, her mother stood up. She grasped Amy's arms and pulled her up._

"_You need to go back! He needs you! You can change things," she cried._

"_Change things? It really was you who spoke in my vision," Amy said._

"_Yes, now go!" Her mother said sharply as she pushed Amy backwards._

_Amy screamed as the whiteness faded into darkness._

_**End Dream state**_

Amy gasped as she opened her eyes and hands turned her over as she threw up the pool water. She coughed as she spat more out. She turned more and sat on her knees. Something dark caught the edge of her eyes and she turned her head.

With a cry she threw herself over Jacob.

"No! What happened?" Amy cried.

"He jumped in after you," Bobby said as he watched Amy cry.

"Is he…?"

No one responded to her as she watched Bobby hang his head with a mumble.

She heard it clear as day.

"I'm sorry."

"No!" Amy cried as she shook him. Her hands cupped his pale cheeks and ran a thumb over his blue lips.

She felt an arm around her shoulder and she turned her head against Logan's chest.

"Why? Who would do this?" She cried into his chest.

Logan held her as she cried a river of tears.

A thought of a name floated through her mind and she abruptly stopped her tears. She lifted her head and looked over Logan's shoulder. She stood up and walked towards the large tree.

"Amy?" Logan's gruff voice called out but she didn't hear him.

No sounds came through her ears as she zeroed in. Bethany and her followers had been watching the scene and when Bethany noticed Amy, her eyes widened. Every step that Amy took, Bethany stepped back until her back hit the tree. Bethany could see Amy's hands crackling with electricity.

"Please…," she begged, "please don't. It was an accident."

"It's not an accident when you do it with intent _B.J._," Amy sneered.

Amy kept walking, getting closer to the girls. She raised her hand.

"_Amy, don't!"_ two voices cried at the same time through Amy's mind.

The voice of the Professor and her mother stopped her in her in her tracks.

"_Jacob needs you. Remember what I said, it's not his time. You can bring him back,_" her mother said.

Amy let her hand drop to her side as the electricity went away. Bethany sighed with relief.

"You're not worth it," Amy said as she turned away from the tree.

Amy walked back to the pool, her eyes never leaving Jacob's body. Once she reached the pool, she fell to her knees beside Jacob.

"It's not your time, Jacob," Amy said as she put a hand on his chest.

Her fingers flexed and blue strings of light flared, and Jacob's body flopped on the ground. When nothing happened, she did it again. She let out a muffled sob as she put her forehead on his chest.

"Come back, please come back. I love you," Amy whispered.

With another shock, Jacob flopped and awoke with a large gasp.

"Oh! Jacob, you're back. You're okay," Amy said with a small cry and a smile.

Jacob looked at her confusingly.

"Who are you?"


	10. Too Much

~Once again, I like to thank those who were patient in waiting for an update. Hopefully this story will be finished soon, as long as my X-Men muse (aka-Wolverine) allows me to.

Thank you all for being so patient. Please enjoy this new chapter and let me know how you all like/love/hate it. Also from now on, I am going to try my best to respond to all the reviews I get for my stories because I feel like I'm not a good writer when I don't do that despite loving all the reviews I get.

_Amy's thoughts. __The Professor's thoughts._

Chapter 9

"Too much"

A week later

DREAM/VISION

_~~There was too much blood; the darkness of it stained her hands as she held a life-less body. There was nothing else Amy could do for this girl she had grown to dislike. Tears pooled in her eyes, as she knew that despite saving all the others, she couldn't save this one. The young girl lay in her arms; her dull blue eyes stared lifelessly up at her, the eyes forever seared into her memory. Amy brought up her right hand and set her stained fingers on the girl's forehead and gently moved down, closing the eyes. She let out a sob as she put her arm around the girl and pulled her body towards her, forehead meeting forehead._

"_I'm so sorry, B.J, so sorry…" Amy whispered.~~_

DREAM/VISION

Amy gasped awake, sitting up in her bed, her legs tangled within the covers. A sob grew in her chest and she covered her mouth quickly to muffle it once it came out. She looked over as she heard Rogue shift in her bed.

'_Oh god,_' Amy thought. _'Oh god, oh god, oh god.'_

She repeated the mantra as she remembered the vision. Quickly she threw off the covers and grabbed a sweatshirt from the edge of the bed and threw it on. She pulled on some slippers and headed out the door, all the while being quiet in fear of waking up her roommate. The mantra flew at rapid speed through her mind as the vision constantly played over and over without end.

Amy walked slowly through the hallway, down the stairs, and without realizing it, entered the kitchen. A cry suddenly fought through her hand and she broke down sobbing. She slid down the wall and cried into her knees. A moment later an arm went around her shoulders and she leaned into the broad chest as her arms went around into a hug. She knew who it was without having to look. The smell of the cigars entered her nose and she squeezed Logan.

"It's alright, kid, shh…" Logan whispered into her hair.

"Nothing will ever be alright! I can't do this," Amy said as she pulled back to look at Logan. "How am I supposed to stop these visions from coming true? Stop this massacre from happening?"

"You're not alone in this, you know? You've got me, Chuck, and everyone else, even your friends. We're here to help."

"But what if helping is what gets you all killed?" She asked.

"Then that's the risk we take," Logan said.

Amy sighed, "It's just too much. Too much of everything, too much blood, too many lives at risk, too many lives to save."

"I know kid, I know," Logan whispered, pressing a kiss against her temple.

She looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"You like ice cream?"

Giving him a watery smile, she nodded.

"Good. You're stressing too much about this," Logan said as he stood up and pulled her along with him. "So forget about all this and have some ice cream."

Before Logan had the chance to turn to the fridge, Amy wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. He smiled and returned it.

"Thanks Logan," Amy said. "Good thing I tried to break into your truck or I never would have gotten this speech from ya."

He let out a gruff laugh and push her off gently, "Go sit down kid."

Amy smiled and sat on one of the stools at the large island in the middle of the kitchen. Dished clattered as Logan grabbed bowls, spoons, and grabbed the chocolate ice cream labeled 'SCOTT'. He scooped out the ice cream and put them in the bowls before pushing Amy's dish towards her.

"You know he's gonna be pissed right?" Amy asked, referring to Scott.

Logan scoffed, "Like I give a shit."

Amy giggled as she took a bite of her ice cream. They ate together in silence as their spoons clinked against the bowl. Soon they both finished and together they put away their dishes and walked out the kitchen into the hallway. Outside the door they encountered Jacob. They looked at each other and Jacob shuffled his foot back and forth, nervous.

"Um…hi?" He whispered, barely looking at the two.

Amy figured he needed to talk to her so she turned to Logan, "Hey, you go on ahead. I'm gonna talk to Jacob here."

Logan nodded and turned away without a word. She looked back at the boy.

"It's uh…Amy right?" Jacob asked, his voice low.

She nodded.

"Okay...um…," Jacob hesitated.

"You know, if you have something to say, say it," Amy said as she crossed her arms at her chest.

"I've been having dreams about you, and I don't understand why," he blurted to her surprise.

Her eyes widened as he continued. His form blended into the background as he spoke in a rush.

"I know that after what happened last week I hurt you and I'm sorry for that. I know we knew each other before and I'm sorry I don't remember you. But I just…don't understand what's going on right now and these dreams are bringing feelings I don't understand either and-."

Amy cut him off by grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards her, smacking her lips against his. He grunted with surprise and without realizing it, his arms went around her, deepening the kiss. Flashes of memories flew by and he pulled back quickly with a harsh gasp.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean…I'm sor-"

Jacob cut her off this time as he pulled her to him with his own kiss. They pulled apart slowly and Jacob set his forehead against hers.

"I remember…" He whispered.


End file.
